smilethe_musicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Synopsis
Smile opens as the President of the Young American Miss Foundation introduces himself and the pageant. This is a segway to the first number, Typical High School Senior. The sixteen contestants all describe the type of person the Young American Miss should be. The scene closes and another opens in Santa Rosa, California. Big Bob Freelander and Brenda Freelander, the pageant coordinators, are introduced along with Carol, Brenda's assistant. They are setting up and waiting for the contestants to arrive. The sixteen pageant girls come in and sit down as Brenda explains what is to happen the week ahead in the competition. The Very Best Week of Your Lives. Two girls, Robin Gibson and Doria Hudson, introduce themselves to each other. Clear relationship tension builds between the married Freelanders, as Brenda ignores all of Big Bob's attempts to woo her. More contestants, a Mexican Maria Gonzales and Shawn, are introduced as they make their way to their dorm rooms. Robin and Doria talk some more, and Robin tells her that her father passed away when she was three. Doria, being an experienced pageant girl, tells her to use this as a tool to win over the judges. Dear Mom #1 is performed. Doria begins talking about pageants and her future in them. She so desperately wants to be in the Miss Disneyland pageant. Robin finds Disneyland rather creepy and superficial. Disneyland. The scene changes and Little Bob is found talking on the phone with his friend Freddy in his father, Big Bob's office. He indicates he is reading the pageant girls files to find out how good-looking they are. He also mentions No-Man's land, the place upstairs near the dorms where the girls change and shower, where no boys are allowed to go. He is interrupted by his father. Another scene change leads to Brenda introducing the girls to Tommy French, the choreographer. He tries to teach them many moves all at once, even though none of them have had much dancing experience. Shine. Girls go up to a podium and introduce themselves to the judges. On the side, Brenda sings of her past experiences in beauty pageants. She vows that this year she'll be in her prime, unlike eighteen years ago when she didn't win in Baton Rouge. Dear Mom #2 begins as the scene changes back to the contestants chatting after their gruelling rehearsal. Shawn shows contempt towards Maria Gonzales, mainly because of her race. Scene changes to Big Bob talking with judges of the pageant. After they leave, he begins to reflect on his life. Bob's Song. He sings of his unhappy and boring lifestyle, yet says he is okay with it, since he makes other's lives better. A short scene between Little Bob and Freddy decribes their plans to get pictures of the girls while in No-Man's Land and sell them. The next morning, Brenda wakes the girls up, announcing that they will meet with the judges privately and Nerves begins. Robin passes up the chance to tell them about her father. The scene shifts from the Robin's interview to the girls and Young and American starts. Small problems with the pageant drive Brenda crazy, while Big Bob still tries to be a good husband to her. She only gets more annoyed. The preliminary competition begins. Big Bob introduces the three categories: Vim and Vigor, Scholastic Achievement Quiz, and Creative Talent. Judges wander amongst girls doing fitness routines. Girls are asked questions, then perform some of their different talents. Maria sings and dances while preparing a Mexican dish, which angers Shawn even more. *Not finished*